<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE MAGICIAN by alleequido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941281">THE MAGICIAN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleequido/pseuds/alleequido'>alleequido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARMY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Magic, Multi, Sub Park Jimin (BTS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleequido/pseuds/alleequido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[𝐌𝐈𝐍 𝐘𝐎𝐎𝐍𝐆𝐈]"Cut the tension, Yoongi. Touch me," Seol told the magician who's lips curved into a sly smirk as he started walking towards her━━━━⫸@ALLEEQUIDO</p><p> </p><p>'I was the magician, but she was my trick'</p><p>It's time, the wait is over as town's greatest showman Min Yoongi reveals the date of the Great Circus Museum show and the country is off to buying tickets, as the sales grow and the excitement grows within, Min Yoongi is more excited to play with acrobat Yoo Seol-hi's curvy waist as she dangles herself and swings from one hoop to another. Yoongi is drop dead on his knees as he forgets his powers the moment she comes for an audition, but will male acrobat partner Park Jimin hold his slipping toe for the girl in favor of his boss? Can Jimin start preventing Yoongi to get closer to the woman he thinks he is closer to by exposing his dark secrets?</p><p>The great Circus week has begun, and so has the fight for the one.</p><p>Read ahead for more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AllenFanficiton</p><p>All copy rights reserved ©️</p><p>The story might contain the following contents;</p><p>alcohol consumption, depression, stupid language, a hell loads<br/>of swearing and sexual content, so kids wait till you grow up or act<br/>like you haven't read anything here.</p><p>These characters are characterized by the<br/>authors respectfully, the characterization is just an imaginary<br/>image of a different person.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN BTS, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO BIG HIT</p><p>Thank you for reading ;<br/>˜"*°•.˜"*°• THE MAGICIAN •°*"˜.•°*"˜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's late 1985 and it's winter, the snow was heavy and almost everywhere as it coated the roads in white. The Great Min Circus was crowded in the front of the main doors as a man in a black suit and a tall hat bought out a script out of his hands, the people of the town waited for the man to speak out about the exciting news, the reason they all were gathered here on the cold shivery day.</p><p>"I, a member of the Great Min Circus, happy to announce the date of the biggest, the loudest, the most awaited circus play of the year," said the coachman, the people in front of him hollered and squealed in joy as they waited for the date, "The chairman has fixed the date of the day for the town the experience the biggest play just like every year, the seventh of November,"</p><p>The people clapped as they felt the excitement of the news, last year Min games in the biggest Circus of Daegue had been a huge success, the owner himself had earned loads and has become one of the richest man living in the town who once was a poor letter deliverer.</p><p>Min Yoongi, the man wouldn't flinch even if you set fire around his living room or if you killed one of his horses, he cares the least. But when it comes to his success and hard work, you dare not touch his pride. All the town knows, is that it costs a lot.</p><p>Right now, his home servant Albert us fixing his hair as he stares into the mirror, staring at himself as he is in the middle of the posh room at the museum where his circus was associated, yes, he owned a museum too.</p><p>A knock on the door and the butler presents himself with a scroll, Yoongi shoves his hands as the butler enters the room and sides away with a low bow, "Sir, good morning. Your breakfast is set and your schedule starts with the interviewees at the waiting room at the circus, how would you like to start?,"</p><p>Yoongi sighed, "I will start testing the acrobats, males first, females second. I will skip breakfast, ask them to be present at the office," Yoongi stood up as he looked at his newly styled hair, "Poor Albert, I will be wearing my hat anyways, you wasted your energy,"</p><p>Albert wanted to role his eyes at his master but he just kept his eyes low and stared at the ground, "I will do better next time," he said and stepped away as Min Yoongi walked out of the room, grabbing his hat as he made it sit on his head. Albert sighed, sometimes, working under Min Yoongi can be very stressing and you might even want to quit, that's how Albert felt right now.</p><p>Min Yoongi was bored, simply bored as he saw the acrobats try old techniques, he was giving up. He rolled his eyes beautifully as a male acrobat fell of the hoop he was about to tangle his leg with and crashed against the foam mattress below him.</p><p>He wanted to laugh actually, but what could he do? He didn't want a headlines reading 'Min Yoongi laughed out as an insult at a acrobat trainee in the recent auditions for the circus play'.</p><p>"Next," he said as he looked up at the next male, he was somewhat very fond of the height of the male. Since he was already a little short, the male being shorter than him gave him some empathy for himself, "You have one minute, show what you have to," Min Yoongi crossed his legs.</p><p>The man with plumped lips and gorgeous looking features stepped up on the stage, his delicate body lifted up as he exerted pressure on his toes for a high jump. Yoongi was moved back when he saw the man jump so high and caught a grab on the highest hoop, his leg tangled upward as he flew to the next hoop successfully.</p><p>All the ladies were mesmerized, their eyes were sparkling as the man made moves they were seeing for the first time.</p><p>And that's what made up Yoongi's mind, ladies. A lady magnet, he needed that for the circus. And this man was the right thing, the right decision.</p><p>The man had shown what he had to in one minute, or less than that and stood in his position and did a light bow, he knew he did something and he knew he was going to get in.</p><p>"What's you name, little one?," Yoongi asked, he knew this was his lady magnet, looking at his side, the ladies were giggling and chuckling seeing through the acrobat's light white shirt, Yoongi sighed, "Ladies, if you could keep it low?,"</p><p>The ladies quickly looked away as they shut up, the male acrobat speaks up, "I am Park Jimin, I am from Busan,"</p><p>Yoongi nodded, "Enter the room in the right side and wait there," he said and Jimin walked away with a staff member who led him to the room assigned, "Now, I need my lady acrobats here, Jessica?,"</p><p>Jessica wasn't that incredible, so wasn't Eva, Jaehee, Amber, Sarah, the house president's daughter or the sixty other names. He wanted to cut all their names, but he had to choose one before six today, "Amber Lu-,"</p><p>"Sir, sir!," another female's panicking shout was heard as Yoongi boringly turned his head around, he wasn't ready to get in a late trainee at all, he hated when someone wasn't punctual. A sober female in an over coat all buttoned up and snow pecks on her hair entered.</p><p>Yoongi wanted to drool over her pretty lips and how she licked it before she begged, "I am so sorry, I am late. I know I have the least chance but-,"</p><p>"Just go home," Yoongi turned back, looking through the names on his list, the only name which was left was 'Yoo Seol Hi,' he grinned, thinking of what a pretty name had to cut herself out of the list because of being late.</p><p>"I won't, I came here all the way from the West Seoul, just for the auditions. And you know the snow, it's unavoidable. So let me at least show you," the girl said as she stood on her hip, arms folded on her chest as she made Yoongi look at her, "I am better than all the trainees on you list, you were about to cut all of them out anyways,"</p><p>Yoongi's blood ran through his brain as he he stared at the girl, the trainees who were sitting in the side of the room gasped and felt insulted as they started whispering in between them.</p><p>Yoongi tilted his head, "If you can't prove yourself in thirty seconds, you will have to say sorry to all of the trainees you insulted here," Yoongi jerked his head the trainees who smirked at the girl who was the center of attention in the room. Everyone waited.</p><p>"Thirty seconds? Ten seconds will be fine," the girl said as she walked to the front of the stage, she threw her bag away as she started to take off her over coat, unbuttoning it. She had nine seconds left.</p><p>The third button was off and she had eight seconds, she unbuttoned the last button an she had six seconds left. She slow took off her over coat from the top of shoulders as it was starting to slide down her arms, and that's when Yoongi saw it.</p><p>The man magnet material. The thing he needed for the show.</p><p>He saw the curves as the over coat slid down, the sparkling slit dress, the light cloth that made her white ballet dress underneath the full head-to-bottom purple dress which was glowing around the room. This was the difference, while the othe trainees came in ballet or acrobat uniforms, she came in the circus play uniform.</p><p>She was owning each second as she stood in front of everyone, and that's what she did. She just stood there and stared back at the eyes which were skimming her body, Yoongi's. Yoongi was sure, she had the body of the acrobat, she had the brain that tickled his, she had the intelligance to guess what he was looking for and the curves did everything to him.</p><p>"Time's up," a trainee said as Yoongi snapped out of the little sweet seductive woman in front of him, while the trainees mostly wanted to bow down to the beautiful woman in front of them, some wanted to question why she hasn't done anything in the given time but just took her coat off and revealed an attractive outset?</p><p>But to Yoongi, she performed a full acrobat hoop session in ten seconds.</p><p>"You are in," Yoongi stood up, leaving. The room stared and gasped as Yoo Seol-hi smirked at the trainees with a pleasant smile. The way she owned Yoongi and the man standing by the waiting room at the right was scandalous,</p><p>the great circus week had just begun. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The preparations for the Great circus was being held, today will be the first practice lesson for the ballerinas in the first slot, the second slot was for the tigers and the fire hoops, the third slot was for the singers, the next was for acrobats and the last, the most awaited performance was for Yoongi's magic show.</p><p>Yoongi watched the ballerinas first stage practice, and as they were the batch from last year, he had one less thing to worry about. He didn't care much about the tigers and the fire hoops, they were well trained and from Africa's biggest circus house. The singers were as excellent but he usually enjoys the operas sung by Jeon Jungkook, one of the best singers in the town. Well, he was the best to Yoongi and he would bid any price to keep the excellent singer under his possession.</p><p>He wanted to watch her now, the acrobat girl who did nothing but take off a coat and stand there in front of him in her thin curvy dress, she didn't move an inch. Yoongi was also impressed by the male dancer Jimin, his stroked through each of the hoop had amazed him and he only wanted to look forward for his skills. </p><p>"Alright, lets call in the acrobats. I want to design the first three minutes of the performance today," said Yoongi as he stood up from his seat and walked in front of the huge stadium as the curtains removed and Jimin walked in, Yoongi rose his eyes brows, "Where is the girl?,"</p><p>"Girl?," Jimin asked, what girl?</p><p>"Your partner, are you willing to do a romantic acrobat dance all alone or do you have your own dancer?," Yoongi asked as he looked at the list of steps and number of hoops on his file under his glasses.</p><p>"I am here," Seol-hi walked in, her eyes looked at the stranger man named Jimin as she shrugged it and looked at Yoongi, "I thought I was going to do a solo acrobat performance?," she asked Yoongi who discovered more of her voice as new words swirl out of her mouth.</p><p>Yoongi gave her a look, "The last time I actually had a thought, I own the system so let me rule it without any questions, miss...Yoo?," Yoongi tilted his head just to see an annoyed face from Seol, he looked at Jimin, "It will be all hoops, but I need a change of dress. A quick costume change for a quick ballet for a minute and half. We will structure the design of the first three minutes now,"</p><p>Seol nodded as Jimin swallowed the information, looking at Yoongi he knew how hard it was going to be. While Seol was confident from her skills, Jimin was chest puffed about his years of experience.</p><p>"Let's start, get to the top hoop. Jimin, you will throw Seol, and she will grab the eight hoops after travel through seven hoops, can you do that?," Yoongi turned to Seol who shurgged, "What? Any queries?,"</p><p>"Hm, seven is too less. Everyone does it. I can do ten," Seol said, then she looked at Jimin, "Only if he throws me in too hard, I might even cross eleven," Seol said as Jimin thought how much strenght he would need to acquire just to carry that beautiful waist and swing it into the hoops.</p><p>"We will see now," Yoongi turned away to sit on his seat and ready to experience the woman's charisma which he was confident she won't let him down about.</p><p>Seol and Jimin climbed up the stairs all the way up to the first hoop and stood at the little podium, the music started, "Hey, you need to throw me a little hard okay?,"</p><p>"What's your weight?," Jimin's mathematical brain wanted to calculated in order to exert some pressure and the length of the swing, "You didn't have to take up such a big challenge, not with Min Yoongi, He will fire you if you don't pass,"</p><p>"But I will pass," Seol stood in front of Jimin, taking his arms as he wraps them around her waist. Jimin gulps, he has never danced with a woman before, this was his first time and he was scared he would slip off and get fired, he nervously clutched her waist tighter before lifting it up as Seol's legs swung up in the air and,</p><p>he threw her through the hoops.</p><p>It was probably the most beautiful thing in the world, Yoongi's eyes glazed with aesthetic as he stared at the little yet glamorous body swing through the hoops, making twists and turns until she grabbed a hoop, making numerous turns on it to wait for Jimin cross the eleven hoops she successfully passed with his legs and an arm.</p><p>It was beautiful.</p><p>Jimin's arms grabbed Seol's legs as they made a huge three sixty degree turn on the loop. And then Seol let go.</p><p>Yoongi's heart dropped as he saw the couple falling down, not until Jimin quick jumped with his arms on the air and grabbed on another hoop, swining Seol up in the air who made two circles as she turned into a ball before rising back up again as she stood on the top of a hoop on her toe-thumb.</p><p>Yoongi chocked on his saliva as he stared at her.</p><p>Jimin wrapped his chest around a hoop as he flew to Seol, grabbing her arms as they travelled the whole arena in circles, leaving the staff members, producers and the owner of the museum completely stunned and shook.</p><p>The hoop circled around with the pair before Jimin dropped Seol on the ground smoothly, letting go off is arms. Yoongi was simply impressed, the man who's harder to distract was impressed by a dance he never was very fond of. Seol looked at Yoongi over her shoulder just to find him smiling at the both.</p><p>Yoongi spoke up, "It was beautiful, was that the next two minutes planned by you both?," he asked as he waited for Jimin's mouth to open and speak since he knew by the look on Seol's face, she wouldn't.</p><p>"No, sir. It just...came," Jimin smiled at Seol who returned it, Jimin's eyes trailed down Seol's sweaty neck as he quickly looked away to hide the blush that was on it's way to his cheeks. He gulped and looked at Yoongi, "Shall we do this or will you change?,"</p><p>"No, do this. I think it's good," Yoongi wad the one who was eyeing Seol next, the waist that was wearing the tight slim cloth that trailed down her hips and the see through bra strap on her chest, both the men were drooling for the lady in between them.</p><p>And Seol's hawk eyes saw it, "You both need to stop thursting over me like you never saw a woman in acrobatic clothes before, disgusting," she turned away and walked off into the dark of the back stage, leaving some staff members in aw of her beauty.</p><p>Yoongi's mouth was slightly open but he pulled it back up while Jimin's cheeks flushed red, Jimin pursed his lips and backed away.</p><p>Yoongi couldn't help but grin as he looked away to find his secretary beside him, he was eternally flinched but didn't show because of the amazing rock he is, "Go call the photographer for tomorrow's appointment. I need a sexy photo shoot for the two of them for the posters,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seol was raged by the smirk Yoongi was wearing and how Jimin was shy around her after she entered the photo shoot area with the little garment on her body, as much as Yoongi was liking it and Jimin was hiding how much he was loving it, Seol wasn't really in like with everyone eyeing her revealed chest and thighs. </p><p>"Why do you look so disappointed? You are an acrobat, you should be used to people thursting over you?," Yoongi sat on his tool as he stared at Seol's exposed thighs, her toes were having a cloth wrapped around up to the below corner of her knees and her hands and fingers were covered but the fabric disappeared into skin color as they traveled into her bare shoulders.</p><p>Let's not mention her exposed chest, Seol might slap me for that. </p><p>"Come on, come on! I hate delay!," hissed Kim Taehyung, the exclusive photographer of Daegue as he looked past the acrobat couple, "Now, be natural as fuck. Okay? I want a romantic as fuck scene-," </p><p>"You need to stop swearing in front of my employee, Taehyung," Yoongi sighed as he looked at his photographer friend, Taehyung wouldn't budge though.</p><p>"Says the one who keeps swearing all the time," Taehyung rolled his eyes before walking to Seol and Jimin. Taehyung took Jimin's arms and put one of them on Seol's waist and the other holding her arm out; the typical ballet duet.</p><p>"This is too dry, Taehyung," Yoongi wasn't liking it, "Everyone does it, I want something...dangerous," the magician expressed his feelings for the poster he was imagining to circulate around the town, "This is my promotion, the greatest magician's greatest show. This should be ridiculously dangerous. I want wild things-,"</p><p>"Got it," Taehyung took Seol arm, "Come here, miss," he said as he led Seol to the large hoop. "Dangle your head and tangle your legs on the rope of the hoop, I want your half body inside the circle and....sir?,"</p><p>Jimin looked up as he approached the hoop, he watched Seol professionally hoop herself into the circle, he looked at the photographer, "Should I do the same?,"</p><p>"No, just sit on the hoop, I want your faces close to each other," said Taehyung scratched his chin as he nodded at his decision, "Hurry,"</p><p>Faces close to each other.</p><p>Seol, dangling from the hoop, was waiting for Jimin to hurry up and sit there. She wasn't comfortable enough on the dress and wanted to end this ridiculous thing sooner. Jimin hesitantly sat on the loop on his black pants and white flow shirt, he looked like an angel is what Seol thoughe. While Seol looked like a devil in the black sexy dress is what the..two men thought.</p><p>The other man sitting on the tool, watching them wasn't really liking it all. He saw the discomfort in Seol's face, but he was enjoying the view she gave up. This wasn't his thing, he wanted this thing to end soon too.</p><p>He wasn't liking it, to be precise.</p><p>Jimin tried different poses as Seol was only hanging from there. Taehyung was a sexy photographer, he wanted things his way. So he spoke up again, "I want Seol hanging on Jimin's hip, the hoop should tower on the top," said Taehyung.</p><p>While the staff members were busy pulling the hoop up, Seol's discomfort sat on her face again as she looked at Jimin, the man gulped and extended his hand for Seol to take. Seol did as Jimin hooped himself up and waited for Seol to grab his hip. He didn't expect Seol to grab his hip so hard his pants would start coming off.</p><p>Seol gasped.</p><p>Yoongi held his laughter.</p><p>Taehyung whistled.</p><p>"Fuck," Jimin said as Seol got off and stepped back, Jimin panicked as his cheeks flushed red again and he started to tighten his pants.</p><p>"Want me to help, sir?," Taehyung's deep soothing voice suddenly shifted and went all milky as he extended his arms to the man in white.</p><p>"What-no," Jimin shook his head as he tightened his pants on the waist, the laces were too loose of the skinny pants, he didn't like this fashion of loose bottoms. He liked leather pants instead but since his boss had new plans for him and he didn't want himself to starve for months, he was going with the flow.</p><p>Yoongi gave Taehyung a look, "What? I was just helping," the photographer shrugged.</p><p>"Well, Jungkook wouldn't like it-,"</p><p>"Min fucking Yoongi, for your information, my boyfriend knows how loyal I am to him. Helping a man with his pants is no crime!," the younger man expressed as Seol chuckled, Taehyung chuckled back.</p><p>"But slipping your hands inside a man's pants is too much isn't?," asked Min Yoongi asked and then he yawned, "Ugh, hurry up with this shoot, it's time for my coffee,"</p><p>Seol turned to Taehyung, "Is the famous orchestra singer your boyfriend. Jeon Jungkook?," asked the girl to the man who smiled and nodded instantly, "He's very handsome, I have always wanted to meet him,"</p><p>Yoongi rolled his eyes and purred as he yawned afterwards.</p><p>"Oh! You can! Would you like to see him after the shoot? I bet you will be going home, but we can go meet him, what say?," Taehyung asked as the girl's eyes lightened up and she nodded instantly, "Excellento! He will love to meet you. Will the lad be struggling with his pants all day?," Taehyung looked at poor Jimin who just finished buckling up his belt over the tightened laces.</p><p>Seol looked at Jimin, how he looked back at her. She turned to Taehyung, "Can the man come along too?,"</p><p>Taehyung shares a confused look but then nodded, "Of course, the more the merrier. Jungkook loves gathering around, we will be fine-Yoons, what say-,"</p><p>"I will pass, be done with the shoot anf...Miss Yoo, meet me tomorrow sharp at two," Yoongi sprung on his back as he started to walk out of the room.</p><p>Yoongi was supposed to be there by the end of the shoot, he was also supposed to select one picture for the poster but he couldn't anymore. Something was violently thumping up and down inside him and he didn't like him at all.</p><p>He didn't like Jimin.</p><p>He didn't like how Seol asked Jimin when she could have asked Yoongi seeing Taehyung and he were friends and Jungkook too. A second optional invitation was not going to work on him, he told himself he had better things to do.</p><p>But Min Yoongi was angry, and when he is angry, he likes to walk into chamber number 709 and sit in the dark, talking to someone.</p><p>Someone who's merely close to him than anyone else ever would be</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>